goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
The Snow Queen that Froze Havoc's Heart/Lawson Gets Sent to Principal Prickly's Office.
''The Snow Queen That Froze Havoc's Heart/Lawson Gets Sent To Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's retelling of the classic Hans Christian Andersen Story, The Snow Queen. and the Dark Parables video game, Dark Parables: Rise of The Snow Queen. Plot It is a dangerously cold day in January during a blizzard, Havoc from Data East's High Seas Havoc tries to escape from the cold weather, but an evil Snow Queen froze his heart before he could ever move, Randall warns Miss Finster about what happened in the snow storm. Miss Finster scolds Lawson for letting Havoc froze his heart in the blizzard. and Lawson got a level 14 detention at Principal Prickly's office. Transcript (Havoc is walking slowly due to the howling winds in the sub-zero temperatures) Havoc: Bridget, Tide, where are you 2? (Havoc continues to walk, until the evil snow queen block his way) Snow Queen: Freeze Havoc, you will never be able to save Bridget and Tide from me. Havoc: I'm rescuing Bridget and Tide just like in my video game. Don't you ever know about that? Snow Queen: That's it, I'm going to froze your heart. Havoc: No! Don't do that! (The Evil Snow Queen uses her ice magic to freeze Havoc's heart, it did hit him so hard that he becomes a frozen statue too quickly) Lawson: Ha ha, you fell for it Havoc. Now you'll never move until spring. (Meanwhile, at 3rd Street School hallway, Randall tells Miss Finster about what happened) Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster. Lawson just froze Havoc's heart in a blizzard with help from the evil snow queen. Miss Finster: Good boy Randall, I'll deal with Lawson right now. (Miss Finster walks into the Cafeteria where Lawson is watching a frozen statue) Lawson: Uh oh, not Miss Finster again. Miss Finster: Oh yes again Lawson, I heard from Randall that you froze Havoc's heart with help from the evil snow queen, just because not many people know about High Seas Havoc by Data East. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever freeze Havoc's heart. You see freezing a video game character's heart undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now I can't keep up with you kids causing trouble in the winter. But Miss Finster assures me that is extremely dangerous. I have no choice but to give you detention level 14. Lawson: Level 14? I hate you Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Make that level 15, are you ready to push me any further? Plus, you will not watch TV, have any fun, go outside, or participate at recess or any field trips during January, February, and most of March, and you're not having February vacation off from school. This means you'll stay in school to have detention level 15 until spring starts. CAST Paul as Havoc Veena as Snow Queen Eric as Lawson and Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff